Adventure To Boston
by Rebanut
Summary: When the Postables find an old fan letter, it turns into a trip to Boston to deliver it.


**Signed Sealed Delivered**

I don't own any part of this wonderful show. No copy write infringement intended.

This story was written as a collaboration between Rebanut and Bruinsbear. Bruinsbear is my wonderful 8 year old daughter who has an incredible imagination. This was truly a great experience for me to work with her. So, that being said, if you do read, please review, but be nice about how you put it, and let us know what you thought of the story. I also want to thank my hubby for the B's technical advice and proof reading.

Shane and Rita walked into the Mail Box Grill, expecting to find their friends there, but they were nowhere to be seen. After waiting a while for the men to show up, both ladies got bored and decided to check at the office for a clue as to where they might be.

The office was quiet, only a skeleton crew due to the fact that it was late Saturday afternoon. Shane looked on Oliver's desk, Rita, Normans. It was Shane who first spotted the note written in Oliver's handwriting, smudged with Yoohoo. The men had gone to see the Colorado Avalanche take on their precious Boston Bruins. Even though neither were from Boston, they had developed a love for the team.

Two hours later the two men were back.

Norman said "The Bruins won!"

"Great" said Rita.

"Did you Guys get any souvenirs?" Asked Shane.

"No" said Oliver.

"It was ALL Colorado Avalanche stuff" said Norman.

"Well, that stinks." Said Rita.

"I don't know about you two, but we haven't eaten yet, and I'm starved. Dinner?" Shane asked.

"Yes!" Both men and Rita chimed in.

Monday morning, the foursome arrived just about the same time. Oliver and Norman were already discussing the details of the head to head competition.

"Eh hem…" Shane said, clearing her throat with purpose. "Can we please get to a letter?"

"Ms. McInerney, would you like to pick from the dead letters?" Asked Oliver.

"Thank you Oliver." said Shane. "Ooo, lets open this one!" She said as she picked up the number ten envelope that was yellow with black accents.

"Hey… I know those colors!" Norman and Oliver said at the same time.

Shane looked at them through her lashes unsure of their next comment.

"Oliver, may I have a letter opener please?" Shane asked. Oliver handed her one with a long blade.

"Thank you." She said as she carefully slid it into the edge of the corner of the envelope.

"Are there any clues to its origin or destination Ms. McInerney?" Oliver asked.

Shane turned the letter over, examining the envelope.

"Nope. The paper seems to have been wet at one time or another and since dried. The stamp was damaged beyond recognition. The writing is black ink, with… yellow hearts?" She said with question in her voice.

"Oh! Definitely a little girl." Norman said glancing at the letter. "Yup. I would say… probably seven? Maybe eight."

"Thank you Norman." Shane said. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

"Dear Milan Lucic."

"Oh! He's number seventeen, a forward for the Boston Bruins! We just saw him skate on Saturday. He was incredible!" Norman gushed.

"Yes, he was. He scored a goal, had two assists and one heck of a fight!" Oliver agreed. Shane and Rita looked at both men with surprise.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Just seems so barbaric." Rita commented.

"Nonsense." Oliver argued defending his beloved team.

"Mostly it's to either defend a team member or to get the team going." Norman added.

"OK, could we please get back to the letter at hand?" Shane requested.

"Oh, yes, of course. Please, Ms. McInerney, continue." Oliver said.

"Dear Milan Lucic,

My name is Lynsey Fraser. I am a big huge Bruins freak! Me and my dad always go to the B's games. You are my favorite player. Dad and I went to the shirts off game, but I didn't win anything. I really wanted your jersey. Maybe next year. Could you please send me a picture of you? Good Luck next year! Bring home the cup!

From your biggest fan.

Lynsey Fraser."

PS here is my address if you want to send a picture. I live just outside Boston, MA.

Shane smiled as she folded the letter.

"What a sweet fan letter." Rita said.

"That's someone with a big crush." Shane said smiling.

"You think so?" Norman asked.

"Oh, yes." Rita said.

"Seriously Norman? You can't tell?" Shane asked.

"Well, she didn't write 'love' anywhere in it." He said. "And, she's only eight."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Shane said as she shook her finger in Norman's direction. "Oh, but there were signs, and symbols."

"And there were hearts." Rita added.

"Little girls put hearts on everything." He said off-handedly.

"Oh, it's so obvious Norman. I swear men can't see what's right in front of their eyes!" Rita exclaimed, not referring one iota to the lost letter Shane held in her hand.

Shane giggled under her breath as Norman stared at Rita dumbfounded.

"Did I say something?" He asked, clueless.

"No. No, you didn't Norman." Oliver said.

"Huh." Norman said as he turned back to tend to his task at hand.

"Ms. McInerney?" Oliver began. Shane turned to him. "Do you think, perhaps Becky would have a friend within the NHL who would be able to pull some strings to make a young girl's day?" He smiled.

"Hmm. I don't know. Let me place a call." She said as she dialed the last digit of her friend's phone number. Becky, Shane's friend from DC had connections. Shane hoped she had ones the Postables now needed.

"Shanie!" The high pitched voice on the other line exclaimed the second the call was answered.

"Becky! I'm so glad you answered." Shane said.

"What's up?"

"I- well, we need your help."

"Already? I just arrived home in DC!" She teased. "You know what Shanie, how about I Skype you in about 10 minutes? Give me a second to… well, let's just say it was a long flight." She laughed.

"OK. I'll be waiting." Shane said disconnecting the call. Ten minutes later, Shane's laptop blinged to indicate Becky was ready for their Skype chat.

"Becky! You know for someone who has flown half way across the country, you look incredible!" Shane said with a tinge of jealously. Becky laughed.

"What's up?" She giggled. "And stop trying to suck up already." Shane giggled.

"We have a new DL, and we need some of your people in high places contacts." Shane hinted.

"How high? I don't have anyone in the government or FBI or anything like that." She joked. There was silence. "Oh my gosh, you didn't need those kinds of contacts, did you?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. We wanted to know if you have anyone you can touch base with in the NHL?" She asked.

"NHL? Why?" Becky asked.

"We have a little girl, who wrote the ultimate fan letter to Milan Lucic of the Boston Bruins" She said with a tinge of question in her voice as she looked to the men for validation. Both men's heads bobbed up and down as if they were bobble head dolls.

"Milan Lucic? Really?" She said with a giant smile.

"What's with the ear to ear grin?" Norman asked. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm sorry." He turned back to his letter organizing.

"Norman is right actually. You're not going to believe this…" She began.

"But…" The entire crew in the DLO said in unison.

"But, he's married to my cousin Brittany." She said smiling. "I could give her a call and see if she can help."

"Are you kidding me?!" Shane exclaimed.

"I'll text her and let you know what she says." Becky said as her thumbs flew over the keys of her phone.

The ladies chatted about the flight and ignorant people who were in the same airport terminal Becky was in.

"OK Sweetie. Let me know what you find out, OK?" Shane asked. Becky's phone vibrated.

"She'd love to help. He's on the road right now, but will be home by the end of the week. They have a home game Saturday night at the Garden." Becky said smiling. "Want to go?"

"YES!" Norman and Oliver shouted as they pounced toward Shane's laptop. Becky jumped back and laughed. From behind Norman came a boisterous laugh from Rita causing Norman to turn to her. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand

"Alright then! Four? Tickets to Saturday's game it is then!" I'll email you the details. I'm assuming you'll be leaving for Boston on Friday?" She asked. Shane turned back to her friends, who all shook their heads violently up and down.

It was a long week full of anticipation and packing for their trip to Boston, but _finally_ Friday came and the four friends headed to the airport to catch their flight at dawn. The group was seated together in first class.

"Oliver? What's the occasion?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"First class?" She teased.

"Don't we deserve it?" He asked straight faced. An eye brow shot up from Shane.

"Uh-" She began. He began to chuckle.

"The airline bumped us so a family of six could sit together." Norman explained.

After departing the plane and collecting their luggage, they made their way to get their rental car.

"Mr. O'Toole?" A man's voice from inside the mini building called out.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations Sir! You are our 1000th customer today! That is a record for us! You will be provided with chauffeured service in our latest limousine, free of charge, for the duration of your stay in Boston." The man said.

"Eee!" Rita and Shane said simultaneously.

"What luck!" Norman said.

"You should buy a lottery ticket!" Shane said.

"Well, statistically speaking, lottery tickets that have big pay outs are…" Norman began.

"It's a saying, Norman… just a figure of speech." Shane said to him.

"Oh."

"Well, shall we?" Oliver asked as the sleek black stretch limo pulled up beside them. A handsome young man, early thirties, with dark hair, muscular and the bluest eyes either of the women had seen before, jumped out to grab their luggage. Both ladies swooned over the gorgeous driver. The men were both taken-a-back. Once in the back of the limo the ladies bit their bottom lips and closed their eyes tight.

"Ooo la la" Rita said. "He is cute!"

"Oh, so true, so true!" Shane agreed.

"Ladies!" Oliver scolded. The girls just laughed.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the hotel and settled in for the night. The men shared one room, the ladies another.

"Would anyone like to take a stroll around the city, just to get some fresh air and see some sights?" Norman asked.

"I would." Rita piped up.

"Me too." Shane agreed. Oliver nodded and all headed for a stroll around the city.

The quartet strolled taking in all the famous sights, as much as they could. As they walked around the corner of a building, they came face to face with the TD Garden. When they saw the famous statue of Bobby Orr flying through the air after scoring the 1970 Stanley Cup clinching goal, and the giant B stuck out in bright yellow from the Garden wall, the two men suddenly became like children, giddy and excited.

" r…" Norman said slowly, softly. "Do you see that?"

"Yes. Yes, I do!" Oliver said trying to quell his excitement. At the same time, both men began to walk quickly to the statue and the front of the building.

"No!" Rita and Shane exclaimed. "No!"

"Bad boys!" Shane scolded.

"Very bad!" Rita added.

"Oh, but Ms. McInerney… this is _the _Boston Garden." Oliver said.

"It's home to the Celtics as well as the Bruins." Norman said.

"Our beloved Bruins." Oliver corrected.

"No!" Shane scolded once more.

"Please?" Oliver and Norman asked, both looking as sad as they could muster. "We need to go in. It's our duty as true Bruins' fans."

"Uggh!" Shane threw her hands up in defeat. Rita rolled her eyes. The four headed into the building. The girls immediately headed for the local coffee shop for some lattes. The boys were so distracted, they didn't notice the girls had left. The men made their way into the pro shop without a second thought.

"Norman! Look at that!" Oliver gushed pointing toward a replica of the Stanley Cup, complete with names.

"Oh… Oh, Oliver, that's incredible!" Norman drooled.

"Should we?" Oliver asked.

"Ooo! We could keep it in the DLO!" Norman suggested.

"Wonderful idea!" Oliver agreed. He walked to the cashier and inquired about the cost. "Oh. That's steep Norman. I'm not sure I can justify spending that kind of money." Oliver said.

"Well, we could split the cost. After all, I'll be enjoying it too." Norman offered.

The cashier split the cost and the pair carried their prized possession as if they were official Cup handlers carrying it to number thirty three Zdeno Chara, the captain of the Stanley Cup Champions, the Boston Bruins.

After a very long day with travel and a mini tour of the city, the group of friends made their way back to their hotel.

Saturday came quickly. The mostly cloudy skies dropped snow onto the street below, making a winter wonderland effect over the city. Snow piled along the edge of the side walk, and mountains were piled against light poles in parking lots. Children played with tubes, plastic sleds and toboggans. There were snow angels and snowmen littering the common.

After a short limo ride to the Garden, the four friends made their way inside. The girls led the way to the ticket office, but the boys got distracted by the pro shop once more. As soon as they entered, they began to speed shop. By the time Shane and Rita noticed the boys were missing, they'd already each bought jerseys, t-shirts, hats and pucks.

Shane sent Rita back to the shop to look for them.

"Again?!" Rita exclaimed.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"We're trying to pick up our tickets. What are you two doing now? Weren't you just here last night?" Rita scolded.

"Maybe…" the pair answered.

Just then Shane rushed into the memorabilia outlet ranting while looking for her friends. She found the boys with Rita staring at them threateningly.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked exasperated.

"Uh…" Norman stuttered.

"Come on!" She said. "We're going to be late! We still need snacks!"

"Well, I need to pay for this stuff first." Oliver said calmly.

"You'd better hurry up then! We're going to miss the start of the game!" Shane answered back.

"Testy!" Oliver remarked.

"Uggh!" Shane groaned. "Here!" She said nearly throwing two tickets at the men. "Meet us up there! Come on Rita!"

The two ladies stomped off in a huff, leaving the men to fend for themselves.

"And don't spend all your money! You're buying me a pretzel and a soda!" Shane called back.

They made their way to the seats which were at the left wing spot, on ice.

"These are great seats!" Rita gushed. "Oh my! Norman is going to be so excited."

"Yeah, if they ever get here!" Shane complained.

Twenty more minutes had passed before Shane whipped out her phone and texted both Norman and Oliver demanding to know where they were!

Rita was the first to notice the men walking toward them down the stairs carrying trays of food and drinks. She elbowed Shane and pointed. Both of the men were staring mouth open at two of the Bruins Ice Girls who were selling programs. Shane rolled her eyes in disgust and stomps toward the boys. She reached Oliver first, who didn't seem to notice she was standing there. Shane cleared her throat three times before she decided the ole ear pull would work better.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Oliver complained all the way down the stairs to their seats. He was followed closely by Norman with the same complaint. Both men had been drooling over the sexily clad young women, neither noticed their female counter parts standing next to them until both women pinched their ears and pulled.

"Geesh!" Shane exclaimed. "The two of you might think you've never seen sexy women before." Oliver was about to open his mouth to speak, but smartly thought better of it.

"Umm, sorry about that." Oliver said.

"Yes. We, ummm, we just wanted a program." Norman said.

"Yes, to commemorate this auspicious occasion." Oliver tried to cover.

"Sure. The only thing either of you want to commemorate is those hot babes in bikini's on the ice!" Shane said snidely.

"They're not wearing bathing suites." Norman said, but quickly shut up. After the National Anthem and introduction of the teams, the friends sat to watch a very lively game. The B's were on top rather quickly with a wraparound goal by Patrice Bergeron at the fifty seven second mark.

By the end of the first period the game was tied two-two. The tension between the teams was high. The crowd began to chant against the rival team, and then began to call for the Bruins.

A questionable play without a call for a penalty from the officials which eventually led to a goal for the opponents didn't sit well with the fans or the players on the home team. When the puck was dropped at center ice, it was shot into the left wing corner and the bully for the visiting team was virtually trapped between two of the biggest Bruins members. He elbowed number seventeen in the face, and that was all it took to ignite a passionate brawl. Gloves were dropped and fists flew.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Oliver and Norman chanted along with the crown. When the refs finally called it off, both men went to the penalty box for roughing, but Luc didn't have more than his hair messed. His victim wasn't so lucky. A split lip, a bloody nose and a shiner was sure to appear on the right eye. The home crowd went nuts, and later, a short handed goal was scored by the Bruins. The score rose to four to two by the one minute warning of the third period. The road team pulled their goalie, and in the final seconds of the game, the announcer called:

"An empty net goal scored b C!" the crowd once more went crazy.

When all was said and done, the home town boys emerged victorious. As the four began to gather their belongings, they were approached by an usher.

"Excuse me? Are either of you ladies Shane McInerney?" He asked.

"Yes?" Shane answered.

"Ahh. Come with me please? All of you." He said as he began to walk up the stairs to the exit. No one moved. The usher turned back to them.

"Brittany said that you have a meeting with Mr. Lucic." He explained.

"Oh!" The four said and quickly got to their feet.

They were shown to a private room where they waited for nearly an hour for him to shower and give his television interviews. The silence was broken when the door opened and a beautiful young woman walked in and greeted them.

"Hi. I'm Brittany." She said holding out her hand. "You must be Shane."

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you." Shane said. She introduced the other three friends, and they all sat.

"My husband will be down shortly. He's almost done with the press."

"Thank you so much for asking him to do this." Rita said.

"He loves kids, and will do just about anything for them. I don't know what he's willing to do, or what he can fit into his time schedule, but he was touched when I told him you were bringing him a lost letter from a little girl." Brittany said.

Just then the door opened and there stood the hero of the game, Milan Lucic. Norman and Oliver stood at their seats fidgeting like little kids.

"Hi Honey." He said as he approached Brittany, bending to kiss her on the cheek.

"Great game today Sweetie. Honey, I want to introduce you to Shane McInerney, Rita Haywith, Norman Dorman, and Oliver O'Toole." She said.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you." He said shaking the ladies hands first. When he got to the men, he noticed they were more excited than the girls. "Fans of the game?" He asked shaking both men's hands.

"Oh, Mr. Lucic, it's such an honor to meet you." Oliver gushed. "And, yes, we're huge fans of the game."

"Especially the Bruins. We just loved watching the game on ice tonight, it was incredible. I've never seen anything like it!" Norman gushed.

"Yeah, it's something special when you're on the ice too!" He teased. "So, umm, my wife mentioned that you found a lost letter that was meant for me?"

"Oh, yes." Oliver said. He pointed to Shane who had it in her pocketbook. Shane handed it to him. He smiled at the art work and began to read the letter. When he was finished he folded it up and handed it back to Shane.

"Oh, you can keep that, it was meant for you." Shane said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Umm, Mr. Lucic?" Rita asked. He turned to her. "Do you think you could find a little bit of time to make that little girl's life time? I'm sure she'd be thrilled if you were to send her an autographed picture." She suggested.

"Oh, I love that idea, but I was just going to take a few things and take a ride over there. It isn't that far." He said with a side smile.

"Oh, that would be wonderful." Oliver said.

"Would you mind if we tagged along?" Shane asked.

"Ms. McInerney is somewhat of a softie when it comes to these types of things." Oliver explained.

"Excuse me?" Shane said.

"Well, you are!" Oliver argued. "Anyway… Mr. Lucic, we have a limo at our disposal, and it's big enough for all of us." He nodded and they made their way to the limo.

A quick trip through downtown Boston to a neighboring town, just outside  
Boston, straight to Lynsey Frasier.

"Umm, Mr. Lucic? Could I have that letter back for just a minute?" Shane asked.

"Sure." He said, handing her the folded piece of paper.

Shane got out of the limo, looked at the address, and walked up the stairs to a brownstone. She rang the bell. A man in his late thirties with a full beard answered the door. Shane couldn't help but smile when she noticed he was wearing a Bruins jersey.

"Hi. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Umm, yes. I was wondering if Lynsey Fraser lives here?" Shane asked.

"And if she did?" He said.

"I'm sorry. My name is Shane McInerney. I'm from the USPS, and I work for the department that handles missing letters. I'm here because we recently came across a letter that Lynsey wrote to her favorite hockey player." She began.

"Oh, Luc!" He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm Lynsey's father, Scott. Please come in." Shane walked inside and sat on the couch.

"So, Lynsey's a big Bruins fan?" Shane asked.

"A Bruins freak is more like it. We both are. I took her to her first game when she was fourteen months old." Scott explained. "Excuse me." He said. "Lynsey! Come here please!" A few minutes later a blonde haired, brown eyed bundle of energy hopped down the stairs.

"Yeah dad?" She asked, not taking her eyes off her ipod.

"Lyns, there's a lady here who wants to talk to you." He said. Lynsey looked up to see Shane sitting on the couch. "This is Shane McInerney. She works for the post office, and has a letter you wrote to a certain someone."

"Who?" She asked. Shane stood and held out her hand which Lynsey high fived.

"I have a letter here, that you wrote to…." She handed the letter over to Lynsey.

"LUUUUUC!" Lynsey yelled! "Wait… if you have the letter, does that mean that he never got it?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes honey, that's what it means." Shane said. She began to sob and rushed into her father's arms.

Shane looked devastated. This was not going the way she'd hoped. She quickly took out her cell phone and texted Oliver. A moment later there was a knock on the door. Scott got up, leaving his daughter sobbing into a couch pillow, to answer it and find the rest of the crew, as well as Milan Lucic standing on his stoop.

Scott turned to face Shane with his mouth open. Shane smiled. Scott opened the door to let the rest of the guests in. He began to walk to his daughter, but Milan touched his arm, silently asking permission to go to her. Scott nodded.

Milan squatted next to the couch, lightly touching Lynsey's arm. When she looked up she suddenly regained her energy when she realized who it was.

"Hi." Mr. Lucic said softly. "Are you alright?"

Lynsey nodded excitedly. "I am now!" She said. Suddenly she hugged him around the neck. She sat up on the couch and began to tell Lucic all about her Bruins experiences. They sat there talking like old friends for an hour before he realized he hadn't given her his gift yet.

"Oh, I brought you something." He said handing his number one fan the bag. It didn't take long for Lynsey to tear into it.

Inside the bag was a t-shirt that read "Lucic fight club", a personalized jersey as well as a Lucic jersey which he signed in front of her. There were other pieces in the bag. When she was done looking at each piece, she piled them all up on the couch and launched herself at her hockey idol and gave him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

She took a few pictures of them together, and they walked to the door together. As he was about to leave, he remembered he had a pair of ice side seats for the remaining Bruins games for that season. Scott seemed more excited at that point than Lynsey was.

Lynsey gave her all-time favorite hockey player a hug around the neck as the four friends made their way to the waiting limo. Shane stopped at the limo door and turned to Oliver.

"I love happy endings."

The end!


End file.
